


Telenovela Type: Badly Written Teen Drama

by Kenshymidzu, PrincessaBitchessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, But it more like a 3+1, Derek Is A Senior, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I want a milkshake, It was supposed to be a five plus one, Kinda Slow Build, Lydia isn't as bad as we think, M/M, Shy Derek, Stiles makes sexual innuendos without realizing it, Teenage Drama, but not really, overuse of the word dick, overuse of the word fuck, stiles is a junior, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshymidzu/pseuds/Kenshymidzu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: Drama and fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to all four of my lovely beta readers [ArticAlphaWolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticAlphaWolf), [DeputyScisaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyScisaac), [Jluis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jluis), and [kaiya31](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiya31)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a five plus one fic, but I fucked up and now its more like a 3 plus 1.

Based on kenshymidzu's Beautiful Work Down Below:

 

~PB~

 

 

It was the next day after the Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team had won the game that had gotten them into playoffs, and everyone was still feeling the happiness and cheer from the previous night. 

 

Stiles, especially, was on the receiving the physical embraces of the jovial mood that everyone was in. He had gotten a shit ton of slaps on the back (he didn’t know why though; he only shot a couple of times and it was Jackson and Scott who had done the most work) and two pop-tests. By lunchtime, he was feeling pretty sore and wanted to commit murder.

 

He threw his book bag on a bench and sprawled on the table that he normally sat at, his shirt rising a bit to show his back dimples, but he honestly couldn’t find any fucks left to give.

 

It any teachers currently on lunch duty [read: fucking Harris] decided to bitch right now, Stiles would honestly tell them to fuck off while giving them the physical representation of hi mood or say ‘To hell with it all!’ and leave. Most of his current pain was due to the horror of his schoolwork, so the American public school system could be thanked for this.

 

His eyes slipped closed as he lay there for a few more minutes and inhaled. The table smelled like lilacs and he could  feel his body relaxing more and more. He was preparing to fall into a quick thirty minute nap when someone cleared their throat.

 

Stiles began talking before he opened his eyes. “Could you please kindly fuck off? I’m trying to…” He trailed off, his mouth falling open in utter humiliation as he realized who he was speaking to.

 

Derek flipping Hale was standing in front of Stiles looking like a wet dream, with his all of his drop dead gorgeous siblings standing behind him.

 

“ _ FUCK _ !” he exclaimed, flailing so hard that he fell off of the cursed table, landing on his ever-throbbing back.

 

Double fuck.

 

Stiles laid on the cold and disgusting cafeteria floors while contemplating his current state of affairs. Why didn’t the Holy Spirits Above love him? Life just sucked  _ so hard  _ right now, but unluckily for him, Stiles was no stranger to humiliation.

 

He picked himself up — ignoring the amusement clearly expressed on all of the Hales’ perfect damn faces — and raised an eyebrow at them like he had seen his ex Lydia do. It was a move that had made lesser beings cower.

 

Derek only raised a thick eyebrow in response and continued staring at Stiles, like he had began some weird ass staring contest that Derek was probably going to win.

 

The guy was such a stuck up brat and practically every student wanted to be him or be  _ with _ him because apparently he was just that hot. 

 

Stiles didn’t see what the student body or the model industry saw in that stupid face with stupid bunny teeth and that stupid stubble that had started developing around his stupid perfect jawline in the summer right before senior year began. He honestly did not see it.

 

(He totally does fucking see it. His drunk mumbling is filled with sonnets towards Derek’s beauty.)

 

Someone cleared their throat again, making Stiles snap back to the present. “So what do ya want, Hales?”

 

There was that throat clearing again; Stiles could now see that it was Derek’s doing.It seemed as though he had a sore throat, and was in desperate need of a cough drop. Luckily for him, Stiles was a Boy Scout and always came prepared with cough drops to spare.

 

Stiles fell onto his knees to reach his book bag, and grabbed some (more like the entire pack)  from a side compartment. Getting back to his feet, he grabbed one of Derek’s crossed arms, opened his ridiculously large palm, and placed the abundance of cough drops into Derek’s hand. Lifting his eyes to meet Derek’s eyes, Stiles smiled and said, “For your throat.”

 

Feeling like he had done his good deed for the day, he turned around to lay back down on the table and closed his eyes, a smile still upon his features. Remembering something, Stiles lazily opened one eye to see Derek and his sibling still standing there, looking shocked (Did no one in his family know about cough drops?).

 

“Honey and ice pops that don’t have dairy in them should also help that throat,” he added

 

With that he finally relaxed completely on the table, waiting for his friends to arrive.

 

~_~

 

Five minutes after the entire group’s late arrival to the table and Stiles being reintroduced to the the floor (courtesy of Jackson), Lydia received a text. She read it quickly,then looked up to direct a fiery glare at Stiles.

 

She lifted his head off of the table with a firm grip on his hair — which,  _ ow _ —  and forced him to look at her. “Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski! Tell me what the  _ hell _ you did to Derek Hale right now! And  if I don’t like your response, you’ll be the one suffering the consequences, Stiles, so I suggest you proceed with caution.”

 

Stiles’s eyes widened  almost comically before he began spluttering out an indignant response. “What do you mean what did  _ I _ do?! I didn't do anything. All that happened was Derek came over to the table and asked for cough drops and I gave him some.” At Lydia’s confused glare, he elaborated. “Well not so much as ask as clear his throat multiple times and I just assumed he needed one and put some in his hand and got back on the table because school is taking the wind out of my sails. I'm a growing boy and I need my sleep.” He let his head drop onto the table, despite Lydia's vice-like grip on his hair. Lydia's harping was not worth interrupting his precious sleep.

 

There was a gasp from across the table before I hand was quickly pushing him out of his chair and to his feet. “There he is. Go talk to him and  _ fix this _ .” He was practically shoved towards Derek Hale’s table by Allison’s hands, with Lydia’s glare spurring him on.

 

How did he ever date her? She was so damn pushy, and it seemed like her attitude was rubbing off on his sister, especially now that the two females had that whole friends with benefits thing going on.

 

Shaking his head to clear those nightmare-inducing thoughts (and memories because that was the worst thing he had ever walked in on in his life) out of his head, he squared his shoulders and made his way to Derek.

 

He kept going, almost there, when Lydia slapped him upside the head again. “Stiles,  _ go _ .” This time, with the healthy dose of fear of Lydia firmly instilled in him, he actually walked.

 

Reaching the other side of the cafeteria, he took a deep breath before tapping on Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Yo, Hale?” He meant for it to sound demanding and like he was on the same social level as Derek, but it came out as a scared and awkward-sounding question instead. He cleared his throat and tried again.

 

“You wanted me?” Stiles smiled a bit at himself because he was totally getting better at social interaction with people outside of the friends and family categories, if he did say so himself. Honestly, this was the best he had socialized in  _ years _ . Before, he would have given up as soon as his first chance of communication failed, but now he kept going, even if it was just to embarrass himself further.

 

Although, if this was some epic human interaction from Stiles, why was Derek blushing and choking on air with his eyes wide, looking at Stiles like he had said or done something that was inexcusable and should have never been witnessed or heard in public? How the hell did he fuck up now?

 

Stiles sighed and put his disappointment in himself aside and tried to fix Derek. 

 

“Breathe, Hale,” Stiles instructed. “C’mon and breathe before you asphyxiate and pass out. Wouldn’t want me to give you mouth to mouth, now would you Hale?” If anything, Derek face got even redder, with his ears and neck joining in too, and his breathing seemed to stop all together, before his eyes fluttered shut and he dropped like a fucking rock, with not even a visible rise and fall of the chest.

 

The cafeteria went quiet and it took mere moments before Stiles began to feel the burning feeling on the back of his neck that indicated that he was being glared at. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but right now, with a passed out Hale at his feet and the feeling that the glares were coming from two different areas of the cafeteria, it made him want to curl up on the floor right next Derek and cry.

 

He lifted his head up and looked around to see if anyone would be particularly opposed to the idea, but his eyes caught Lydia’s and he knew he was screwed. He was never going to see his father ever again or taste Mama McCall’s cooking. He was going to die a virgin in every sense of the word because Lydia was giving him The Look. The Look, which said that he had better fix this or her foot would be up his ass or her pointiest stilettos down his throat if he didn’t fix this bullshit before she reached him.

 

Now sufficiently panicked, Stiles quickly fell to his knees once more today, and did what he told Derek he was going to do. He was going to do the thing he had learned in his tenth grade health class.

 

He was going to give Derek Hale mouth to mouth.

 

Pilots, Stiles desperately wished in that moment he had went to Subway for lunch instead of wanting to enjoy and eat lunch with his no good friends. He wanted to not be here with his left hand pinching Derek’s nose to hold in the elements he was breathing into him, with his right hand pressing on his chest. As he sat up and began chest compressions on Derek, he desired more than ever the chance to kiss Derek, with him responding enthusiastically, preferably in the comforts of either of their rooms (although Stiles can’t say that he’d mind PDA) and not in the school cafeteria, where people wore either expressions of awe, shock, jealousy, or all of the above.

 

As time went on and he sensed Lydia edging closer, Stiles’s mind began welcoming the ‘curl up into a ball’  idea. There seemed to be no way out of the situation.  Even if he left the room, the school, and the fucking town, all of the phones out right now were recording this so that it could be shared with their friends, who’d then share it with their friends. This moment would haunt him ‘til the end of his days . Not to mention the fact that the redhead was like five or so  steps away from him, with Cora and Laura Hale trailing behind her, the three of them all wearing matching expressions that broadcasted that disembowelment was in his near future if Derek did not sit up in the next few seconds.

 

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

 

So caught up in his panic, Stiles didn’t realise that Derek eyes had fluttered open and were now surveying the current situation. He was only alerted to this fact when said boy (who was he kidding, this was a man!!!) abruptly sat up, dislodging Stiles from his post on Derek’s hips and subsequently making him hit the floor of the cafeteria once again, and hightailed it out of the lunch room like a hellhound was on his tail.

 

Stiles was left laying there on his back in a very similar position to the one Derek was in, while he processed what just happened, along with everyone else in the cafeteria.

 

Lydia, Laura, and Cora finally reached him in that moment and immediately he received a punch to the face.  The sound echoed throughout the entire cafeteria room and every one was left standing in shock once again.  After cracking his neck (as though it’d help the immense stinging in his cheek), he looked up and saw three teenage girls with absolutely  _ pissed _ facial expressions.  He looked them up and down to see if he could figure out which one of them hit him, and was surprised to see that Lydia was  the one holding her fist to her chest.

For a few seconds he stared at her and shock, before he erupted. “What the hell Lydia? This was  _ your _ fault!” As he spoke, he rose to his feet and continued on until he was at his full height, his shoulders back and head held high in what he felt was righteous fury. “ _ You _ made me come up here to talk to him and I didn’t want to! So why the fuck did you hit me, when you and your girlfriend pushed me out of my fucking seat so that could do whatever to Derek? Calm your tits Lydia Martin. After all, this is all your fault!” and with those words Stiles stormed out of the cafeteria, not even feeling anger at that point. All he felt was confusion, like he was missing something utterly important to the whole situation.

[He only felt that feeling because he was missing something. Quite a few of them, in all actuality.]

~PB~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is up with Lydia? Honestly, I'm confused about why she punched Stiles for no reason. How was this relevant to the plot again?


	2. Chapter 2

As Stiles neared his car, he began entertaining the idea that maybe he did have a bit of an overreaction towards Lydia. The girl did publicly humiliate him — not once, but  _ twice _ in less than 5 minutes — but she didn't deserve the verbal beatdown that Stiles most likely had taken her down on the social ladder somewhat with.  She obviously was just trying to help in her own odd and unique way.  

Stiles sighed. He knew that he was going to have to give her an apology, most likely not going to mean it until he found a way to forget about Derek, but he wanted to blame her for  a couple more days.  After all, it was her fault that he now would not be getting the chance to ever lock lips with Derek, unless in a drunken stupor, but Stiles knew that he couldn’t put all of the blame on her. He may have had a healthy amount of fear for the girl, but his dad was the sheriff and had taught him the dangers of everything under the sun, including peer pressure, so in all honesty, if he hadn’t wanted to do it, he really would not have.

Exhaling deeply, he opened the door to his jeep, jumped in, then pulled off, heading to the local In-N-Out Burger for a bite to eat, now that he would not be eating in the cafeteria. 

As he continued driving, his mind couldn’t help but wander back to his current predicament. At this point he knew that he had to apologize to Lydia because he knew he was completely in the wrong, despite her hitting him (because violence is never the answer, unless it's about food. When it's about food, anything and everything is legal). The whole thing was probably being blown out of proportion right now, and their reactions probably hadn’t helped the situation one at all.

Stiles wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel when he realized that, but he restrained himself. He told himself that it would be pointless to get himself killed in a car accident when he had so much shit left to do on the planet while he was  _ alive _ .

Taking a deep breath so that he be marginally calmer, he decided to turn on his radio to a Sirius XM station. He focused on the song, but when he noticed what song it was on, he actually began mentally making a list of the pros and cons of hiding in his room for the rest of the day.

 

—  **meant to start a fire**

**I never meant to make you bleed**

**I'll be a better man today**

**I'll be good, I'll be good**

**And I'll love the world like I should**

**I'll be good, I'll be good**

**For all the times that I never could**

 

This was a sign and Stiles refused to not acknowledge it. This song was the epitome of pain and regret and always without fail managed to hit Stiles in the feels, especially when Jaymes sings about how he didn’t realize his words were cutting deeper than actual physical pain.

 

**My past has tasted bitter for years now so I wield an iron fist**

**Grace is just weakness, or so I've been told**

**I've been cold, I've been merciless**

**But the blood on my hands scares me to death**

**Maybe I'm waking up today**

 

Stiles felt all of his anger deflate and flow out of him when he realized that this song was summarizing his entire situation. Gah! Now Stiles  _ had _ to apologize, and immediately, before he lets Lydia think that he actually meant those words and that it just wasn’t the result of a high-stress situation for an anxiety-ridden teenage boy.

So, letting his conscience guide him, he went to grab something at Chick-Fil-A (food comes before everything), and began making his way back to school where lunch was still in session.

~PB~

 

He hopped out of his car and walked into the high school because he was a man on a mission. He didn’t even acknowledge all of the people that he always greets when he sees them in the hallway. He only continued on, dead set on begging for Lydia’s forgiveness, ignoring the stares and shocked facial expressions he was receiving and the fact that this most likely meant that the video was already circulating around school.

 

Pilots, his life was like a fucking telenovela. And not even a good one!

 

While Stiles was thinking this, he continued walking, right into Derek friggin Hale.

 

This day was turning out to be  _ filled _ with positivity and happiness for Stiles.

 

Resisting the urge to sigh, Stiles met the eyes of Derek, who stood still, silently refusing to move out out the golden-eyed boy’s way. Why though? Stiles still stared at him, trying to stare him down, so that he’d move out of the way and allow Stiles to continue on his mission. This staring competition, he knew that he was going to win.

 

At least, Stiles thought he was going to until Derek let out a hint of Smile #3, the fond one that was usually directed towards his sisters,  _ never _ at Stiles. The appearance of it has always made Stiles swoon, and today was no different. Damn his traitorous body.

 

A deep sound from the man in front of him made him focus his attention back on Derek. It took him a minute to realize what the sound he was making was, but when he realized that Derek was laughing, most likely at something he did, he almost cried tears of joy and frustration at the same time. Curse Derek for getting in the way of his plan, then being so damn attractive while sufficiently thwarting (for the moment).

 

Something of his internal thinking must have showed on his face because Derek began laughing again, only harder and  _ a lot _ louder, revealing his pearly-white bunny teeth as his cheeks rose. Stiles was so far past the point of a simple crush or even past the stage of in love with a boy that he had never even went onto a date with, but he could definitely tell that in that moment, he was in  _ lurve _ with Derek. It was such a nice feeling.

 

When the bell rung, Stiles was snapped back into the real world and out of his internal thoughts — which he had done before a multitude of ties, especially around people he liked. Just ask  Danny — and remembered what he had wanted to do, as students came pouring out of the lunchroom, into school, or from wherever they spent their lunch, consequently forcing Derek and Stiles closer together in the hallway that was now packed like a can of sardines.

 

They were chest to chest, with Stiles’s arms pressed between the two  of them as Derek hugged him closer. “Stiles?” Derek practically shouted over the common noises of such a packed high school. “Sorry for fainting, then running away.” When Stiles scrunched his nose up bemusedly, he elaborated. “I saw a video that had a full account of the incident, so I just want you to know that I am sorry for fainting on you, then freaking out, and leaving you to do with my sisters and Lydia.”

 

Derek’s eyes felt like they were staring deep into his soul, as they held eye contact, but Stiles wasn’t going to let that stop him from protesting the idea that it was Derek’s fault. “Relax, Derek. It definitely isn’t your fault. I mean I never did have the best social interaction skills, but it is my fault that something I said was so offensive that it made you pass out. People are always telling me that I need to shut  my trap. Maybe I should just sew my mouth together so that no one would have to ever experience anything truly disturbing from these lips ever again,” Stiles mused.

 

“Your lips are perfect!” Derek seemed to turn redder than a tomato as the two of them processed the words that were just said and their meaning. “I mean, uh, your mouth’s, um, pretty.”Derek cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

 

Stiles stood there and blinked for a bit, probably looking like Bella from the Breaking Dawn Part 2 movie, but he honestly didn’t care. Not when  _ Derek effin Hale _ just admitted to finding some part of him attractive (and it was his ips of all things! What did that even mean?). This was a life changing event and Stiles figured that it could go south pretty fast if he didn’t respond in a positive way that could not be misinterpreted and that would and him a date with the other. Pssh, he could totally do that, no problem.

 

“It would look prettier with your dick in my mouth, though,” he informed Derek with an attempt at a sultry smirk and a wink, before what he just said dawned on him. His eyes widened and his jaw practically hit the floor as he realized that he just  _ propositioned _ someone he has liked for-fucking-ever with the worst pick-up line known to man, and then had to nerve to act sexy while he was doing it. Plus, he had to fix this before anyone else caught wind of it, so that he wouldn’t be endlessly tormented for the rest of his time at this high school.  _ Fuck _ .

 

Stiles cleared his throat and tried again. “I take that back. I want a date first before your dick goes in my mouth. I mean, that’s not to say that I would allow you to put your dick in my mouth anyway. Like, maybe I’d jerk you off first to get a feel for you or something? ‘Cause there are a lot of things you could do with a dick as nice as yours.” Shit. “Not that I’ve seen it! But, like, looking at the rest of you, you probably have a pretty nice dick that could fill me up.” Crowley on a pogo stick. “Feel free to stop me any time. Like at — “

 

He was cut of by a thick finger being placed firmly onto his lips, going a bit cross-eyed as he tried to look at it. “Stop, Stiles.” Immediately his attention snapped back to Derek, who was as red as a fire truck and wore a somewhat constipated look on his face. “I mean, I could do all of that with you, but I do think a date would be better first.” Derek stopped to clear his throat for a minute. “Like tonight, maybe, after my game?” As he asked, Derek wore an unsure look on his face. “You could come to my game tonight and maybe wear my jersey too?” Taking a quick look at Stiles he quickly began changing his mind. “I mean you don’t have to! Because that would be stupid right? We aren’t even a couple yet so maybe you wouldn’t want to be seen as tied to me when I’m sure that there are people who you’d much rather be with. Like that Danny ki— ”

 

Stiles’s mouth hung open as he heard Derek let loose a jumble of words, before he decided to step in and end it by placing a gentle kiss on Derek’s lips. “I would love to.” He was grinning as he accepted Derek’s offer. “But I take it back about the other thing.” When Derek seemed a bit lost, he continued. “I would like to taste you” he cut his eyes to Derek’s crotch, eyeing it meaningfully, “before our date tonight. If that okay with you, of course.”

 

He got an answer when Derek began dragging him to the basketball equipment room that he had the key to, forgetting all about the reason why he actually rushed back to school. Stiles knew that it was something, but whatever it was could wait until later, just like him worrying about the classes that he was about to skip.

 

Nothing mattered right now except what was about to happen now.


End file.
